


Uncle Bucky

by SeraphinaFlowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badass Natasha, Best Friends, Biting, Bucky doesn't like Pietro, California, Creepy Pietro, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foreplay, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Los Angeles, Minor Pietro/Originial Female Character(s), Modern Bucky Barnes, Obsessive Pietro, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pietro being an asshole, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secretive Bucky, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Soulmates, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaFlowers/pseuds/SeraphinaFlowers
Summary: Susanna and Bucky have been in a relationship for 6 months . Natasha and Susanna have been best friends for their entire lives. But Bucky isn't just Bucky to Natasha....he's Uncle Bucky. And on top of that Susanna and Bucky have a 14 year age difference. Which would be okay except when the legal age in California is 18....and Susanna is only 17. Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first ever post so just let me know what you guys think! :p I've been thinking about writing for quite some time so I thought I'd give it a shot :) hope you enjoy!!

"Ugh, please Daddy please!!"

I begged in a whiny, high pitched voice. I was straddling Bucky's muscular thighs, hanging my legs over the sides of his chair, while grinding on his thick fingers that were currently inside me.

"You're so wet for me Princess"

I felt his warm breath on my neck kissing and sucking while pulling on my long,black hair. Making sure that he kept me on the edge of cumming so I would keep begging him. He loved it when I begged, and I had to admit that I did too. There was something about the predatory look in his eyes when he was in control of my body that made me melt.

"Oh please Daddy I need to cum so bad"

I wish I could touch him but my hands were bound tight with his tie and thrown around his neck. I was definitely in no state of mind to try and get them off.

"Your pussy's so sweet babydoll." He said in a husky tone, grabbing my left breast with his cool, metal fingers and pinching my nipple.

I shivered as the metal touched my skin, making me even more wet.

"Please I want it so bad Daddy, I want you."

I wasn't even sure if I was making sense anymore, I just knew that I needed to cum asap. I felt his fingers leave my entrance and heard the faint sound of a zipper being undone. My stomach flipped when I felt the tip of his cock nudge my clit.

"God you're beautiful" He said breathlessly attempting to control his lust.

He planted a hard kiss on my lips, easily taking over my mouth. I whined and moaned into his mouth unable to control my reaction. He pulled away from my face and moved his member to my soaking entrance.

"You want it baby girl?"

I nodded as I tried to impale myself on him but his metal hand on my left hip wouldn't let me move.

"Please put your cock in me Daddy, I want it in my pussy so bad" I answered wantonly through half-lidded eyes.

His eyes grew dark and his fingers tightened around my hips. I know he loves it when I talk dirty.

He growled and said "You're mine."

He slammed his member into me, stretching me out to make himself fit.

"Yes!!" I moaned loudly grabbing the hair at the back of his head.

"Say it doll, say your mine" His grip on my hips tightened as he grinded into me slowly .

"Uugh Daddy"

My brows knitted together as I tried to control my arousal. He plunged into me hitting my sweet spot when he didn't get an answer right away. A high pitched moan came out of my mouth before I could form any words.

"Yes Daddy I'm yours, all yours" I answered in a pleading tone, desperate for him to hit my sweet spot again.

He began to pull out slowly but when he was almost at the end he plowed back into me. A scream came from my mouth but I was too wrapped up in pleasure to even give a shit. The way Bucky stretched me out and the feeling of him was too much for me to comprehend. He touched his forehead to mine, trying to keep our eyes level while he thrust into me.

"Fuck you're so perfect"

Our blue eyes gazed into each other until I pulled him in for a kiss. He started moving faster, slamming my hips down on his cock.

"Bucky, oh my god. Fuck me daddy"

I bounced up and down on his dick as he moved his hand towards my clit. I tightened around him as I felt my orgasm coming.

"Come for me baby doll" He said panting with his lustful and possessive eyes trained on mine.

My head tipped back as I let out short, breathy moans. He stroked my clit harder until I shattered in his arms. As I squeezed him he fucked me with no abandon, saying a mix of swear words and "oh god's." He let out a loud grunt as he plunged into me, coating my walls with his cum. I moaned at the warmth that spread through my core. He held me tightly as our bodies began to relax and pressed soft kisses to the side of my neck.

"God, I want to keep you forever Princess."

I giggled and smiled at him, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"You're so special to me." Bucky lightly grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"You're mine." He was possessive and demanding yet there lied a gentleness beneath his eyes.

"I'm yours" I whispered and headed straight for his lips. We started to make out until we heard the front door open.

"Uncle Bucky are you home?!" Natasha's cheery voice echoed throughout the house. We broke apart quickly as my heart dropped and I gasped. I was fully naked with my best friend's Uncle's dick inside of me. How in the hell was I going to get outta this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from the house! And how their relationship started :p

"Shit Susie, we gotta move." As Bucky lifted me off his lap he pulled out of me, allowing the mixture of our cum to slide down my leg.

_"Christ how am I gunna get rid of that?"_

I asked myself, looking around Bucky's office. We didn't even get to the bedroom when I had come over earlier. Not having sex for a week because I was on my period can really make a women desperate. When I had found him in his office he was on the phone with his boss, Tony, and once he was off I pounced on him. I couldn't find anything to wipe the cum between my legs off so I just decided to say 'fuck it' and pull my underwear and jeans on anyways. Not my best decision but I certainly didn't want my best friend to catch me with her uncle. I didn't want to tell her just yet. 

"Hellooo anyone home?" Natasha's voice sounded throughout the house once more. Bucky and I looked at each other with concern until he seemed to have come up with a plan. 

"Yeah I am! Just finishing up some work then I'll be right down!" Bucky walked over to me hastily, planting a fleeting kiss on my lips. 

"Okay I'm going to go downstairs and tell Natasha that there's something I wanna show her in the backyard okay?" I nodded quickly looking him straight in his deep blue eyes. 

"That way she won't hear you opening the door or anything. You good with that, princess?" He moved his metal hand up from my shoulder to caress my cheek. I turned his hand over with mine to lay a soft kiss on his palm. His eyes seem to soften and the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile. 

"Yup, I can do it." I answered him sweetly. He smiled at me then kissed me again, making this one last longer than his previous kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I tugged on the hair at the back of his neck. His metal hand snaked down the side of my body to grab my butt, pushing me closer to his groin. As he kneaded my butt he broke away from my mouth and continued laying eager kisses down my neck. 

"Bucky I better go...as much as I don't want to." I tried to sound as levelled as I could while he was grinding against me. He let out a long sigh, giving me one last kiss to my neck then bring his head up to look me in the eyes. 

"Okay , okay get goin'." He smirked at me then lightly kissed my forehead. 

"I'll see ya tomorrow, doll." As he turned to leave he bedroom he gave me one last wink and closed the door. I giggled to myself then quietly walked over to the window, making sure to keep a low profile, and checked if they were in the backyard yet. I heard the light murmur of voices below the floor of the office. 

_"Okay they're in the kitchen. Any moment now."_ I thought to myself as I scanned the backyard while listening for the opening of the back door downstairs. 

Finally I heard the door open and saw Bucky's tall figure and Natasha's red hair come into view. I walked quickly to the office door and nearly ran at full blast down the stairs. It's a good thing I always made sure to hide my shoes in the closet next to the front door. I was always paranoid about Natasha coming home at any time and I certainly didn't want to risk anything happening. I hid my shoes under a pair of Natasha's that I new she never wore unless we were going out. I slipped on my sandals, opening and closing the door quietly, then walking as fast as I could to my house which was thankfully only around the corner. I thought of running but I didn't want to look like some crazy person, even though there was a low chance that someone would be watching me. I opened my front door and kicked off my sandals, listening for any voices in the house. 

"Thank god." I said quietly to myself, relieved that my parents hadn't come home yet because all I wanted to do was wash the cum off that was still on my thighs and between my legs. I ran upstairs into the bathroom beside my room. Shutting the door, I ripped my jeans and underwear off and grabbed a cloth to run under some warm water. Once I was done wiping my legs off, I walked half-naked to my bedroom and threw my clothes into my hamper. I plopped on my bed and let out a long sigh. I always felt guilty whenever I would leave Bucky's house after we had sex because Natasha had no clue it was happening. She's my best friend, and I don't want to hurt her but when I'm around Bucky I feel drawn to him.

The first time I met him was when I was fourteen, making him twenty eight. I was always shy around him and would melt every time he flashed a smile at me or gave me a wink. He was only home for a short time back then until he had to leave for work. Natasha didn't see him that much because his job required him to travel a lot. He moved back 9 months ago, and Natasha had opted to move in with him since it was close to school and also close to me. This meant that whenever I went over to her house I would get the chance to see Bucky. Our first full on conversation was the first time I had slept over and I had gone downstairs to get something to drink. He came down after I did and started up a small conversation that led to talking for two hours.

Every time I would sleep over after that, and I made a point to do it as often as I could, we would stay downstairs for hours, talking and laughing. He seemed so interested in my life and I was definitely interested in his. Whenever he looked at me his eyes were filled with adoration and lust, leading to more than just a conversation one night. We had been sitting in the living room talking, me babbling on about school and him listening intently. As I was going on about my biology class until he suddenly kissed me. I was definitely surprised but that kiss made my body feel like it was on fire, lighting a spark within me that no  other boy had ever done. Of course he's no boy though, and after that night we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It wouldn't be such a taboo relationship if I was older and not his nieces damn best friend. I was 18 and he was 32. I hadn't even graduated yet and he was a full blown adult. But it felt impossible to stay away from him. How long would we be able to hide this for until we both felt too guilty to keep it a secret or someone found out? I don't want to chose between Natasha and Bucky but I know that it will eventually come to that. Life can certainly suck major ass sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end got kinda long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been M.I.A I've just been going through some stuff which made me have crazy writer's block but I'm feeling a lot better now and ready to write! I promise the next chapter will be coming soon!

I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow as i heard the stupid music of the alarm on my phone telling me to wake up. It was eleven o'clock on a Tuesday. Since school was over I certainly wasn't going to wake up at six in the morning anymore. I turned the alarm off on my phone, noticing that Bucky had texted me earlier this morning.

 

**Bucky**

**Today**

**9:05** Hey babydoll, I should be home around 8 tonight. I'm guessing you'll be sleeping over so i'll see you when I get home

**Reply:** oh ya I'm sleepin over. Hope work is going well, see ya when you get home

 

I added a little pink heart emoji and hit send. I groaned and threw the covers of my bed off my body, swinging my legs over the side and cracking my back. I made a beeline for the bathroom since a girls gotta pee and I needed to throw some makeup on. Tomorrow was the day of our prom, and today was going to be smooth sailing compared to the mayhem that was coming up. Today Nat and I were just getting our nails done, which is step one in our preparation for prom. Grabbing my hairbrush I attempted to tackle the rats nest that was currently my hair, wincing when it came to the knots at the back of my neck.

_"Maybe I should just shave my damn head."_

I loved my waist length wavy black hair but it could definitely be a bitch to brush out. Once I finished extracting the last knot as delicately as I could I threw my brush back on the vanity. Next was my face. My thick, dark eyebrows were looking a little crazy so plucking them would be the first order of business. After I resembled less of a cavewoman I threw my hair up into a messy bun, washing and exfoliating my face vigorously. Next up was some moisturizer and a bit of foundation on my face, followed by masacra and blush. I turned off the light in my bathroom and flopped on my bed, grabbing my phone to check the time. It was only 11:20 and Nat would probably be over around 12. I turned my TV on even though there was agood chance I wasn't going to watch what was on, daydreaming often took over my mind whenever I was sitting still.

Since Bucky and I became a couple he was always the person that my daydreams revolved around. I started thinking about his job. It was a mystery to me since the beginning of our relationship. His answer was the he was one of the partners of a law firm called Stark Law, which was primarily ran by the infamous playboy Tony Stark. I had heard of Stark Law before, the firm being only a fourty minute drive to Los Angeles from our little neighboorhood in Thousand Oaks. Sometimes he would work very late nights or just during the day, but those days were rare. The late nights were the first thing that I had pegged as strange because what law firm would be working until three in the morning y'know? I don't know much about law firms but I'm not an idiot either. The most alarming detail that I had noticed was the scent of alcohol on his suit when I would sneak into his room while Natasha was asleep. Nat and I have regular sleepovers which undeniably leads to Bucky and I having sex every time I'm over. On some occasions I could even smell a vanilla-y perfume mixed with the alcohol. Talk about a _'what the actual fuck?_ ' moment. He would only come home smelling like that mixture if he had been working until three or even later. After about a month of my nightly visits into his room and not questioning him on the subject, I finally gathered up the courage to ask him one night. His response was that most of his coworkers like to drink a lot, even throughout the day, especially Tony, which made sense to me. Apparently it helps take the edge off from the stress that was cause by the rich, snobby clients that they dealt with on a daily basis and knowing what those people are like I would be getting shit faced at work too. Then when it came around to me asking about the perfume, he hadn't seemed too alarmed at my question, saying that It must have been from a new lady that had started working at the firm. I didn't respond to his answer right away. The confidence that I had when I confronted him disappeared, so at the time I had remained relatively quiet, giving him a half-hearted 'okay' and dropping the conversation. I smiled into my pillow as I remembered what had happened next.

Bucky had grabbed my chin told me to look at him. His stare was heated and possessive, instantly demanding my attention. He kissed me desperately, as if he was making a point. "Susie there wouldn't be anyone else. Ever. You're my girl." The way he looked at me was like something out of a romantic movie. It was dominating but lovingly so, forcing me to grasp the fact that I was his only reverence. That memory always made me smile, despite the fact that I hadn't, and still don't believe him fully.

"Susieeee you in your room?!"

I jumped when the sudden boom of Natasha's voice filled my house, rousing me from my reverie. I must've been too preoccupied with my thoughts to have noticed her entrance.

"Ya just watching TV!" I cheerily yelled back. I heard her shoes hit the floor and the light sound of her feet making their way up the stairs. She opened my bedroom door and threw her purse on my bed then flopped down herself.

"Is it pretty hot out? I haven't decided what to wear yet."

Natasha was wearing ripped jean shorts and a tight black tank top that was decorated with lace at the neckline. Our styles were relatively the same; we both liked to wear form fitting clothes that were still taseful yet sexy. Sharing clothes was blissfully easy.

"oh hell yeah its like 95 out today." Natasha said, her nose buried in her phone which meant she was either texting a boy or checking instagram.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out some high waisted jean shorts and a cropped red tank top. Shifting my attention my jewelry box sitting on top of the dresser I grabbed a thin, black choker and a silver Tiffany's necklace that had a little bow on it. Bucky had gotten it for me on Valentine's Day. As I was checking myself out in the large mirror that stood next to my dresser I heard my phone vibrate from my bed.

_"Who the hell would that be?"_

Bucky usually didnt text me until 1 or 1:30 since that was when he'd usually have lunch and as for my parents they hardly ever texted me throughout the day unless it was an emergency or something. Hopefully it wasn't that. I cocked my eyebrow and turned away from the mirror, picking my phone up from my bed and pressing the home button. I had three messages. From the same damn person.

_"Oh god c'mon. Does this guy ever quit?"_

It was Pietro. Pietro friggen Maximoff. The guy had been asking me to prom non-stop for the past 4 months. He's had a 'crush' on me since ninth grade, practically stalking me at school whenever he'd get the chance. Pietro was popular, good looking, and an egotistical asshole. The first couple of times he asked me I had told him that my parents weren't cool with the idea of me having a date, which was a lie obviously. He accepted that at first but after a couple of weeks had passed he began his assault of that same question over and over. Each time he asked I came up with a new excuse, shitty ones apparently 'cause he's not giving up even though prom is tomorrow.

 

**Pietro**

**12:05** Susie lets just go together, it'll be fun ;)

**Pietro**

**12:10** You know you want to

**Pietro**

**12:12** I've been fucking asking you for months now. Just say yes

 

I scowled in frustration. What was I supposed to say to this guy? I couldn't go with 'I have a date' because he knows I don't, he would've heard about it at school already. I don't have anyone to act as my fake date and I certainly couldn't give that job to Bucky as much as I would like to. I stared at my phone ping-ponging between the idea of ripping him a new asshole over text or the alternative of just ignoring him.

"Jeeze Susie, what's got you pissed off?" Natasha was giggling, her eyebrows raised at my exasperated expression.

"It's fucking Pietro again for the millionth time. He's acting like a dick 'cause I wont go to prom with him." I rolled my eyes and threw my phone at my bed. Nat picked it up, her eyebrows knitting together as she studied the text messages.

"Ha! 'I've been asking you for fucking months now' who the fuck does he think he is?" Natasha's voice rose in irritation and annoyance.

"Can I please reply to this asshole? He's been a total creep to you for three years now." She started to type until I swiped my phone from her hands. 

"Oh come on! He at least deserves a 'fuck off'!" I could tell Nat was getting annoyed with me but I just wanted to keep the peace between Pietro and I. And by peace I mean total avoidance. 

"No! I'm just going to ignore him. He may be a dick but I'd rather ignore him than piss him off."

Nat and I had a stare down until she huffed in defeat and focused her attention on the TV. I sighed and layed down on the bed next to her, looping my arm around hers and placed my head on her shoulder. We both knew that I wasn't the best when it came to standing up for myself. She didn't like seeing people take advantage of me, which was easy since I was usually too nice to the people that didn't deserve it. She says I'm the epitome of the quote 'kill them with kindess.' Nat eventually gave in and tipped her head so it would lay on top of mine.

"Okay, no text..but if he fucks with you at prom tomorrow I'll kick his silver-haired ass."

I barked out a laugh at her harsh statement. She always did have a way with words. Even though I knew she was completely serious she started to giggle along with me. The mental image of Natasha wiping Pietro's dumbass smirk off his face with a good right hook proved to be a pretty satisfying thought.

"Yes if things go badly then I totally expect you to take over. I mean who knows, maybe I'll even help you out."

I moved my head from her shoulder to flash her a sarcastic smirk. Nat huffed and shoved my shoulder playfully but I could tell she was happy since I approved her idea of handling Pietro if things started to go sideways.

"Oh shit it's already 12:30, we should go." Said Nat when she picked up her phone, snatching her purse from the end of the bed and scooted off.

We rushed down the stairs, slipping our feet into our sandals then doing one last face-check in the front hall mirror. I grabbed my black leather purse and keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door with Nat behind me. As soon as we got in my car we blasted the cold air on and rolled down the windows to get rid of the humid air that filled the car. Nat plugged the aux cord into her phone and started blasting 'Check On It' by Beyonce, singing along instantly, ignoring all the annoyed looks we were getting from our neighboors. Laughing loudly at their reaction I drove out of our culd-es-sac, beginning our fourty minute drive to L.A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So sorry this took soooo long. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and I'll try to keep it up at a faster pace. Also when I was writing Bucky's name at some point, I realized that I wrote 'Buckly' instead lol. I had a good laugh so I thought I'd share that with you guys. Enjoy :)

Once we finished at the nail salon, Nat and I were both starving so we decided to head to our favourite sushi place that was only 10 minutes away. I had gone with a simple french manicure while Natasha had gotten a sultry red colour that was a little darker than her hair. Prom was all we could talk about over our late lunch, especially the after party which was being held by this guy named Luke. He was one of the richest and most popular boys at school and unfortunately one of Pietro's best friends. He had made sure that Natasha and I were invited, and I'd bet a million bucks he's planning to try something on me at the party. But I wasn't going to let that asshole keep me from going to my last high school party especially when I'd have access to a shit ton of free alcohol. Luke would have his huge mansion all to himself, his parents deciding to take a vacation right after our graduation ceremony that would be a few days after prom. Yup, going to a school full of rich kids definitely had it's perks. After lunch we figured that we'd better get home since dinner at my house was at 6 according to my Mom and there was nothing worse than being stuck in rush hour traffic. The drive home was a little slow but we managed to make it by 4:30. We greeted my parents in the kitchen, my Mom asking to see our nails as soon as we entered.

"Oh how pretty girls! I love them!" My mother smiled at us sweetly then turned back to the food cooking on the stove.

"Whatcha guys makin'"? I craned my neck to see over my mom's shoulder.

My dad seemed to be cutting various vegetables on the counter beside the stove.

"Well hunny, we're making your Moms' special vegetarian lasagna." My dad smiled at me and winked then resumed his chopping.

I raised my eyebrows at Natasha, knowing that she hated that lasagna. She caught my look, making a gagging face in response.

"Oooh good choice. Nat and I will just be up in my room if you guys need any help."

"We're good Susie. I'll call you guys down when it's ready."

My Mom gave me a short kiss on the cheek, then Natasha and I booked it upstairs to get in some comfy clothes and watch Sex and the City, which we were obssessed with at the moment.

But despite how much I liked the past television series I couldn't help thinking about Bucky. I was hoping that I would get to see him tonight. He knows that I have to get up somewhat early tomorrow so he promised me that he would try his best to be home at an earlier time. A part of me wishes he could be my date for Prom but at the same time I know that as soon as he'd see Pietro it'd be World War III in front of the entire school. I told Bucky about Pietro about two months into our relationship after he saw a text message from him during one of our regular nighttime rondevous. Pietro had been drunk that night and made the stupid decision to ask me for nudes. Little did he know that was the day he started digging his own grave. Bucky had been absolutely furious, asking me to give him his number so he could tell him off over text and threatening to come to my school so he could kick his ass. I told Bucky that as much as I would love to see that, not only would he probably go to jail but our secret would be revealed to everyone. I tried to convince him that it wasn't that big of a deal especially because I harbour no feelings for Pietro whatsoever, but for Bucky the real problem was that he couldn't publicly claim me as his. Obviously this is still one of the huge negatives about our relationship. Anyway, since there was no chance of Bucky taking his frustration out on Pietro, the alternative way was fucking me into oblivion. It was Buckys' way of 'marking' his 'territory'. There was a couple of times where I thought he broke my vagina he'd been pounding into me like a man possessed. I definitely have no complaints though. Whenever Bucky acts even more possessive than he usually does it turns me on like crazy.

_"Please sex gods, make Bucky come home early tonight._ "

"Hey girls! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother yell.

"Coming!"

I paused Sex in the City on the T.V and threw the covers of the duvet off my body. I heard Nat groan loudly and slowly get out of the bed.

"I am so not excited to eat this lasagna."

I giggled at her as I walked to my bathroom to pee.

"Just take a little bit and say you had a lot of sushi when we were out." I told her from my seat on the toilet.

"Ugh that excuse better work. I mean no offense to your mom, I love her, but that lasagna is just the worst."I shook my head and laughed at her statement.

"As long as you shove a few mouth fulls down your throat she'll be happy."

I walked out of the bathroom looking at Natasha matter-of-factly. She made a pouty face then followed my lead out of my bedroom, making a beeline for the kitchen. We both grabbed a plate and got our lasagna, Nat making sure she didn't take a big piece, and sat down at the dinner table facing my parents. The conversation revolved around prom and our up-coming exams which I would've rather jumped off a cliff than talk about. My dad had a habit of asking me almost every day how my studying was going and if I felt well prepared. I'm pretty sure he believes that I'm studying every day, which I'd like him to keep believing because I definitely don't do that. What he doesn't know won't kill him. Even though I feel pretty confident about my exams that didn't mean I wanted to be reminded about them.

After dinner Natasha and I cleaned the kitchen and thanked my parents for dinner then headed over to Nat's house. We decided on reading a few issues of Cosmopolitan Magazine while putting on various face masks and blackhead strips that felt like they were ripping out your soul along with the actual blackheads. A little pain wasn't a big deal, I'd rather have that than the risk of a huge pimple rearing it's ugly head during the night like some sort of fucking ninja. After our little beauty session it was time for more Sex and the City. A couple of episodes in started to hear soft snores beside me. I turned my head to look at Natasha and she was fast asleep, her full lips slightly open and her short red hair splayed across her face. I smiled at her sleeping figure and checked my phone. It was 11 o'clock. Even though I should be sleeping I felt like taking a shower. I'm a bit of a night owl partly from always having to see Bucky at ungodly hours as well as enjoying the peacefulness that nighttime brings. As much as I love being around my friends, Bucky, and my parents, I also value my alone time as well. I went to Natasha's bathroom to grab some shampoo, conditioner, face wash, body wash, a comb, and lotion. Then I quietly tiptoed across the room to her door, closing it carefully.

I happily made my way to the backyard, walking around the pool and opening the door to the large pool house that was fully equipped with a luxury shower, the kind where the shower head is on the ceiling. Whenever I was at Natasha's which was pretty much all the time, I always took showers in here. Not only did it make me feel like I was in a five star resort but the shower also had built-in waterproof speakers which was a huge plus. I placed my armful of beauty products down on the granite vanity then removed my clothes, throwing them on the wooden bench that was by the door. I plugged in the aux cord for the speakers to my phone, deciding on "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. Grabbing the shampoo, conditioner, face wash, and body wash, I danced my way into the shower amd turned on one of the two magical-waterfall showerheads, immediately putting my head under the hot spray of water. I swayed my hips and sang along as I lathered my long hair up with shampoo, making me feel like I was in some sort of promiscuous music video. Moving on to conditioner, I let it sit on my hair while I washed my body and scrubbed the makeup off my face. As I was running my fingers through my hair under the spray to get the conditioner out, I started thinking about Bucky. His piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw, and abs that could even put Zac Efron to shame. I couldn't help myself. My hands started to move away from my hair, slowly making their way to my breasts. I bit my lip and pinched my nipples, wishing it were Bucky's hands instead of mine. Suddenly, as if my prayers were answered, I felt huge hands glide up my stomach, pulling me backwards so I was against a bare chest, stopping to cover my hands that were still on my boobs. I let out something along the lines of a gasped mixed with a moan and felt the rumbling of laughter against my back.

"Sorry doll, didn't mean to scare ya." Bucky moved my hair to the opposite side of my neck so he could kiss my shoulder. With a big smile on my face I turned around to face him, placing my hands softly on his hard chest.

"It's okay." I stood on my tippy toes so I could give him a peck on his nose. His hands immediately went to the back of my head, holding me by my hair so I was only an inch away from his face. But as horny as I was, there were a few precautions that needed to be addressed first.

"Hold up big boy. Did you lock the door?" I raised my eyebrows in question. Bucky huffed in annoyance but answered me sweetly.

"Yes I did Susie."

"Have you been inside the house yet? Natasha was sleeping the last time I saw her." His grip on my hair became tighter as he tilted my head back even more to expose my throat to him.

"Yes she's still sleepin' doll." I could tell Bucky was getting impatient by the way his voice sounded. Deep and demanding. He was getting desperate and that only made me hornier. His cold, metal hand let go of my hair and moved to the base of my throat, our lips barely touching now.

"Then you may continue Mr.Barnes."

Bucky's lips quickly covered mine, claiming my mouth instantly, his rough beard scratching my face . My hands trailed up his tanned chest to the back of his head, taking handfuls of his thick, dark brown hair. Eventually I glided my hand down his slick body, meeting his hard cock that was sandwiched between us. Grasping it in my small hand, I circled my thumb around the tip, eliciting a throaty moan from him that tickled my tongue. I began to slowly move my hand up and down his silky shaft, increasing the speed as I continued. Bucky's hips snapped up harshly, pushing his member into my hand. He growled and pulled away from my mouth, breathing hard.

"I don't think so princess."

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smirk while looking back at him innocently. He took my hand off his cock, the blue in his eyes barely visible from the black of his blown-out pupils. Smiling at me darkly, he brought his metal hand to the middle of my chest, slowly pushing me backwards until my back hit the cool gray tile of the shower wall. Using his human hand, he pinned my wrists above my head then used his metal one to massage my left breast. I moaned wantonly and tried my luck at grinding against his muscular leg.

"Does my girl want me to touch her?" He asked, sounding as smug as ever, as he started to attack my neck with rough kisses.

"Please daddy." I sucked in a sharp breath as he lightly bit my nipple while pinching the other.

"What is it you want me to touch doll?" Bucky looked up at me from my chest, his lips molded into his trademark smirk. A little part of me wanted to knock that damn smirk off his perfect face but I was way too desperate right now to be righteous.

"I want you to touch m-my pussy daddy." I was still a bit shy when it came to saying 'pussy' out loud but Bucky loved it, his smirk turning into a wicked grin.

He started kissing his way up to my neck from my chest, his metal hand slowly making it's way down my belly to my center. A cool, metal finger dipped into my wetness, bringing it out to rub over my clit. His finger started to draw slow circles causing me to bite my lip and whine with need.

"Fuck you're such a good girl. So wet for me."

Bucky used his index and ring finger to part my folds, increasing the speed of his middle finger on my clit. I nearly screamed at the shot of pleasure that ran through my body, humping his hand instinctively as I tried to chase the feeling. My back bowed off the shower wall when two of his smooth fingers entered me, making my breasts stick out which Bucky happily took advantage of by taking turns of licking and sucking both nipples. My high pitched moans were getting more frequent even with my lack of breath as Bucky fucked me with his fingers while his thumb circled my clit. I was writhing against Bucky's iron grip on my wrists, unable to control my movements.

"Ah-ahh-ah-James...daddy please." I was practically sobbing and begging him to go faster, already close to cumming but I knew he would want to make me suffer for a little while longer. I could feel Bucky's smile on my breasts, coming up for a kiss as he started rubbing and pumping his fingers in to me faster. I whined loudly into his mouth, my fingernails piercing my palms from my tightly clenched fists.

"You wanna cum doll face?" Bucky broke the heated kiss, looking as pleased as ever. His dark, lustful eyes burned into mine, silently demanding an answer.

"Yesss...please...James. Make me cum." I panted.

"Love it when you use my name doll." He gazed at me intensely, looking like he wanted to eat me.

Bucky kissed me once again, rough and desperate, his thumb tracing faster circles on my clit.

"And when that sweet little mouth begs for me." Smirking at me Bucky bit his lip as he pushed me over the edge, furiously pumping his fingers in me, hitting my g-spot each time.

My head instantly tipped back against the shower wall as I could feel my orgasm creep up on me.

"Cum for me princess."

Hearing Bucky's husky and commanding voice was all it took for me to burst. I gasped as the pleasure hit me like a train, sweet relief filling my body. I wanted to clutch his broad shoulders so badly but it didn't seem like Bucky was going to let go of my wrists just yet. According to him watching me cum was one of his guilty pleasures. As my moans eventually subsided and my breathing started to go back to normal, Bucky slowed the pace of his fingers, the squelching sound of my wetness becoming apparent to me now as my brain became less foggy. His lips began to ghost over my face, leaving soft kisses in their trail.

"Fucking beautiful."

Slowly, I peaked through my lashes to the sound of Bucky's gruff voice. His eyes were darting between my features, looking dark and hungry as he removed his soaking fingers from me, placing them against my lips. I accepted them into my mouth eagerly, our eyes never leaving each other as I sucked on them, tasting my salty/sweet pleasure. Beads of water were running down his face from the spray of the shower and his dark hair was plastered to his head. A deep moan came from his throat as I batted my eyelashes at him and sucked on his fingers more vigorously. He chuckled at me and pulled his fingers out of my mouth, resting his metal hand on my face. I whined at the loss, just wanting him to fuck the shit out of me already. A complacent grin came across Bucky's face.

"Aww is my girl eager?"

I nodded, trying to show how desperate I was with my eyes since my mouth wasn't able to form words yet. Bucky's metal hand moved from my face to my neck, lightly applying pressure on my throat, our lips just a few inches apart now.

"What do ya want princess?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, looking rather pleased with himself.

I wanted to touch him, feel my soft, curvy body tightly pressed against his muscled, wet one. Usually I wasn't one for a lot of dirty talk, it was more Bucky's area of expertise, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I want you to fuck my little pussy daddy." I bit my lip shyly, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

It seemed as if my words got the best of him because the next thing I knew my hands were free and I was facing the jagged stone of the shower wall. Bucky growled as he pulled my hips out against his stiff cock, causing me to fall forward a bit as I grabbed the stone for balance. Not having the time to moan as Bucky pressed the tip of his cock against my pussy, holding my hips tightly as he gave one powerful thrust, fully sheathing himself inside of me. A scream ripped from my throat while Bucky continued to pound in to me relentlessly.

"Is this what you wanted my naughty girl? Me fucking your tight little pussy?" Bucky finished his sentence off with a sharp smack to my ass using his human hand.

I gasped as the sharp sting of pain radiated through out my body, trying to form a reply in my head.

"Mmm yes daddy!" I whined desperately through the pleasure that was quickly overcoming my body.

"M'gunna fill you up with my cum doll. Have you screamin' my name."

I could feel myself get wetter at the sound of Bucky's deep, gravelly voice as he tightened his hold on my hips and grinded into me. He groaned as I tightened my walls around his thick cock, earning another quick smack to my ass. Bitingly my lip harshly, I tightened my hold on the stone as warmth started bloomed and radiated in my pussy.

"Mmm that's it baby, hold on." Bucky brought his metal hand down to my pussy and started stroking my sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck daddy. Please."

The sounds of Bucky's cock slamming into my pussy became more noticeable as another wave of wetness passed through my walls.

"So fuckin' wet. This all for me doll?" Bucky started rubbing my clit in tighter circles drawing a wanton moan from my mouth, my pussy pulling his cock deeper within me.

"Ah! Y-yes daddy only for yo-ahhh!"

My body lurched forward as Bucky slammed into me violently, a deep growl coming from his chest. Pleading moans of 'daddy' came tumbling out of my mouth as I could feel my second orgasm building. Bucky sounded breathless behind me, trying to keep up the tempo of his merciless thrusts.

"Fuck princess, m'gunna cum." Bucky's hips lurched forward, hitting a spot within me that made me scream.

"Cum with daddy baby girl." He said with effort, trying to hold back from blowing his load.

I nodded, unable to make any words come out of my mouth, clinging on to the stone wall for dear life as Bucky's thrusts became shorter and deeper while increasing the pressure of his metal finger on my clit. I could feel my orgasm starting to build, and boy was it gunna be a good one. Two more seconds was all it took to make my body ignite in pleasure, my walls tightening around Bucky's thick cock causing him to groan loudly in response.

"Ohhh daddy! Yes, yes, yes, yes... _oh my god_!" My loud, high-pitched voice bounced off the shower walls, feeling my breathing hitch as the feeling of my orgasm hit me, body shaking as it consumed me.

A self-satisfied chuckle came from Bucky's mouth.

"There it fuckin' is."

Bucky grunted as my pussy squeezed his cock through the shocks of my orgasm. With one last shallow thrust a loud, raspy moan left his throat as he drove his cock deep inside of me, his hot cum coating my walls, making me shiver in delight. We stayed still for a few seconds, letting ourselves come back to reality. Bucky bent over me and placed light kisses on my shoulders and the side of my neck, sliding his hands up my body to softly caress my breasts. He swore under his breath as he pulled out of me, his cum instantly leaving me, coating the insides of my thighs as it oozed out. He brought my limp body up gently using his hands on my breasts to stand me up right. I whined knowing my lower back would hurt a little from being bent over for so long. Totally worth it though. I let my arms go limp in his hold, my back quickly meeting his firm chest, making a shiver run through me from his cold skin, but I eased back into his body nonetheless. Laying my hands on top of his which were still on my breasts keeping me firmly against his body, I leaned my head back into the crook of his shoulder. Bucky kissed my wet hair, letting out a long sigh through his nose as he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"I missed you today."

Smiling, I turned around, his hands moving from my breasts to my hips, following my movement. The corners of his eyes were crinkled as he grinned at me, tucking loose strands of wet hair behind my ears. Looking up at him adoringly, I rested my hands on his chest.

"I missed you too Susie." Bucky brought his hands up to my face, pulling me towards him so he could kiss me.

"I can't believe you're graduating tomorrow." He murmured softly, caressing my cheek with his metal hand. I melted into his touch, nuzzling his smooth hand with my cheek, our eyes never leaving one another.

"Me either. I can't wait for you to see my dress. I hope you'll like it." I murmured bashfully, gazing at him.

Bucky scoffed, "Doll you could wear a garbage bag and you'd still be the most beautiful girl on the planet."

I giggled at his response, earning a grin from him.

"I better get home soon. I gotta be up kinda early to get ready." I admitted with a sweet, apologetic smile and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I started to walk away from Bucky until he placed his human hand on my lower back, making me stay locked against his body, a sly smirk replacing the grin on his face now.

"Bucky!" I laughed and playfully smacked his wet chest.

"Why can't you just sleep over here princess?" He winked at me and squeezed my butt.

"Cause I doubt I'd get much sleep." I quirked my eyebrow at him knowingly trying to hold back a smile as he grinned at me proudly.

Giggling, I rolled my eyes at him unable to keep myself from smiling at the look on his face.

"And my parents also told me that they want me home tonight." I added.

Bucky huffed in annoyance at my answer.

"Oh hush! I've spent almost every night here since school's been over. "

He pouted and finally loosened his grip on me, allowing me to pass him to cross the short distance to the spray of water so I could wash the cum that was still between my thighs off.

"I know I know. I just like havin' you around too much."

I looked over my shoulder at him meeting his smirk with a smug smile. "Well Mr.Barnes since you now how to flatter me so nicely, I might be able to see you tomorrow night but I can't make any promises cause I'll probably be pretty hammered. But the next day we can have our usual sleepover."

Smiling at him lovingly, I turned my attention back to washing my body, quickly realizing that Bucky was suddenly behind me, his 6'5 frame making me feel a thousand times smaller. And he didn't look particularly pleased.

"You're goin' to that party at that kids house? Isn't that little punk Pietro going to be there?" He questioned, his voice sounding gruff and heated.

I felt my eyes widen a bit before I bit my lip and turned around to face him. Gone was the post-sex haziness in his bright blue eyes. They were now sharp and alert, leaving me feeling like a pre-teen that just got caught stealing her parents liqour.

"Uhhh yeah but I'm obviously gunna ignore him the whole time and Nat said that she'd kick his ass if he tried something." I looked fixedly at him as I tried to gage his reaction.

The rather vexing look Bucky had on his face seemed to subside when I mentioned Natasha's little plan but It wasn't going to cover the fact that Pietro was going to be there. He srubbed his face with his human hand, looking like he was trying to hold back his anger and figure out what to say.

"Bucky-"

"I hate that goddamn kid and I hate the thought of you being around him." He snapped harshly.

Glaring at me with frustration, I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and soflty kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you do." I gazed at him gently, knowing that this topic was a grievance for him so I wanted to abate the situation as much as I could.

At least I knew that it wasn't the question of if Bucky could trust me around Pietro. It's just Pietro that obviously can't be trusted and Bucky can't stand that. After some time Bucky sighed, wrapping his huge arms around me and pulling me in for a tight hug. As he switched positions, I moved my hands down to his waist so it was easier for me to rest my cheek on his chest, happily accepting a kiss on the top of my head from him.

"It's not that I don't want you to go, I want you to have fun doll but...I-I just hate how I can't let him know that you're mine. It drives me nuts." Bucky concluded, his irritation causing him to stutter a bit.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and squeezed my arms around him.

"I know. I hate it too."

A few seconds of silence went by until an idea popped in my head. It wasn't really the greatest but there's only so many options we can pick from to ease Buckys' concerns.

"If it makes you feel better I guess I could text you to let you know when Pietro's bothering me? And you could come pick me up early. Natasha may come with us or stay but...." I trailed off as I looked up at him hopefully.

Bucky tightened his hold on me, looking like he was considering the idea but I could still tell that he wasn't completely satisfied with my offer. He exhaled defeatedly,

"Alright doll. But you text me right away if he's bothering you okay?"

Grinning at him contentedly I nodded into his chest. "I will! I promise." I stood up on my tippy toes, kissing him excitedly.

He chuckled as our lips met at my reaction. Once we parted, Bucky rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm goin' to be worrying about you all night tomorrow."

I pulled away from him, opening my eyes to meet his anxious and unsure ones.

"Bucky I'll be okay. I got Nat acting as my own personal bodyguard and she won't leave my side for the entire night. And hell, if we both gotta kick his ass then I'm game."

Bucky laughed at my last words, "Oh that'd be a sight I'd more then like to see doll. My girl kickin' some punks ass."

I grinned at him, glad to see that I got a laugh out of him.

"Well hopefully it doesn't get to that point. As satisfying as it would be." Kissing him, I lightly pushed myself away from his chest and out of his grip, smirking at him before I turned around to walk out of the shower.

Grabbing a towel I squeezed the excess water out of my hair and proceeded to dry off the rest of my body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bucky leave the shower, turning it off, then grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Knowing that it was probably well past midnight by now I quickly threw my clothes on and combed my hair as gently as I could, remembering that I needed to grab my shoes and purse that were still inside the house.

"Shit, I forgot my shoes and purse. I'll be right back."

I scurried pass Bucky, slowing down my speed to quietly tiptoe through the kitchen to my shoes and bag that were at the front door, repeating the same action as I made my way out. Once I was back in the pool house Bucky was in the midst of getting his clothes on, which happened to be just a pair of sweatpants.

"Why are you in such a rush doll face? Am I really that bad?" Bucky jokingly questioned, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I pumped some lotion out on to my hand and started rubbing it on my legs.

"Oh yes, you're absolutely awful." I replied dramatically, smiling back at him.

"I got in trouble the last time I came home late cause I woke my parents up and I really don't feel like dealing with their cranky asses right now." I explained as I finished applying lotion to my arms and face. Slipping my sandals on I grabbed my purse, resting it in the crook of my elbow then turning to Bucky who was sitting on the bench waiting for me to finish. I bent down a bit to kiss him, placing my hands on the sides of his scruffy face. Bucky hummed into the kiss and stared at me, smiling as if he knew something I didn't. I giggled, a smile creeping up on my lips.

"What?!" My brows knitted together in confusion.

Now smirking at me Bucky bit his lip, keeping his eyes locked on me.

"Nothin, doll. You're just beautiful." He finished smoothly, his mouth quirking to one side.

My lips pressed together in to a smirk.

"How romantic."

Bucky snickered at my response and pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

"See ya tomorrow Mr.Barnes." I said with an innocent, seductive voice, ending the kiss prematurely. I smiled at him teasingly as I dropped my hands from his face and turned sideways to make my way to the door.

Bucky smacked my ass making me yelp.

"You will, you little minx."

I giggled at Bucky's reaction, moving my head to look at his face one last time before I walked out of the door. He was grinning and biting his lip, unashamedly staring at my ass. Shaking my head, I snorted amusingly at him and rolled my eyes, stepping out of the pool house and making my way out of the backyard to head home.


End file.
